


Attention

by ciderpark



Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: American Idol Season 08, Are you sure that shirt shouldn't be buttoned more?, Exhibitionism, Gay Bar, Gen, Just dance on the bar already ffs, M/M, Season/Series 08, Snap-front shirts are tempting, Your pants are tight and I approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciderpark/pseuds/ciderpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris just likes the attention; that's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Theoretically there's more of this. If I ever write it, it'll get its own handy-dandy through-linked 'verse/series.

The first time Kris went out, it was more of a joke--an experiment--than anything. Charles had come out to LA for the weekend, and they'd gone out with Cale and Andrew. When they passed a club in WeHo they'd just sort of... looked at each other and decided to go in. The bouncer looked them over, eyeing Charles like he wanted to keep him out, but when his glance fell on Kris, he just smiled and let them through.

Kris had been to clubs a few times before; when Katy had wanted to "see and be seen" or something. He'd even been to a gay bar or two--though never late, and never to dance. In West Hollywood, that was sort of inevitable. This place was nothing like he'd been expecting.

Well, maybe that wasn't entirely accurate. The club itself was pretty much what he'd expected--multicolored lights intermittently breaking up the darkness, bright remixes bouncing over bass skeletons, bodies surrendered to the siren-song of the dancefloor, the smell of sweat and alcohol and the mildly chemical perfume of countless styling products and colognes--nothing he hadn't seen before, at least in passing. What he wasn't expecting was his reaction.

Cale and Charles were looking around a bit warily, like they weren't sure what to do, but Andrew just looked at Kris then glanced at the bar before turning to head for a table off to the side opposite the bar like he usually did.

As Kris walked toward the bar, he couldn't help but feel a little bit like a rabbit surrounded by foxes with all the looks he was getting. Instead of paralysing him, the attention energised him, made him want to take his time and bask in it for a while.

When he reached the bar, he stretched up to lean halfway over it, his shirt riding up in the back as he caught the bartender's eye.

"Well _hello_ there." The bartender purred. "What can I get for you on this fine Los Angeles evening?"

"Three of whatever's on tap and a Jack and Ginger Ale." Kris grinned. "Thanks."

The bartender winked at him, already reaching for the glasses behind the bar. "Coming right up, cutie."

It probably should have been more uncomfortable; leaning over the bar the whole time the bartender was getting their drinks. Kris could feel the eyes on the stretch of his shirt over his shoulders, the sliver of back showing between his shirt and Calvin's, the tightness of his jeans over his ass and thighs. The rush of all those guys wanting him, imagining what they could do to him.... Well, let's just say it outweighed the minor discomfort of the edge of the bar slowly imprinting itself into his stomach.

When their drinks were ready, Kris slid down off the bar to grab them.

"Thanks!" He flicked his eyes up at the bartender. "Could you start up a tab? I think me and my friends are gonna be here awhile."

"No problem, short stuff. If you need anything else, just ask for Gabe. I'll make sure you're well taken care of."

Kris looked up at the bartender--at Gabe--and smiled. "Will do, man. Thanks."

As Kris turned to walk back to their table, he tried not to think about what he was doing. A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone, did it? It wasn't like he _meant_ it. He was married, and Kris was not That Guy. He just liked the attention.


End file.
